unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-HyperBlast
__TOC__ Map description Hyperblast is an axially symmetrical map geared for defensive gameplay. The layout consists of three levels accessible via ramps. The lower level is composed of two rooms with a corridor between them, and door-like openings to the outside, which means you can knock your opponents into the hyperspace if you are lucky. The middle level is the largest and consist of two platforms with two corridors between them. The wider one has the Pulse Gun, the narrow one has an Armor. The lower level can be accessed only through these arms. There are a pair of teleporters in the platforms, which can get you a quick escape if you need to get away hastily. Additionally, a long semicircular corridor connects the two sides, filled with Health Vials and a Shield Belt at the middle. The pickups are handy to boost your defense. The upper level is simply a corridor with access to outside and an Invisibility powerup at the middle, above the middle corridor connecting the platforms. The top of the ship is a very dangerous place. With absolutely no cover, weapons that deal heavy shock damage can easily toss you into hyperspace. This is where you will find the Rocket Launcher (above the Invisibility/Pulse Gun) and the Shock Rifle (above the semicircle) outside. A perfect open map for one-on-one takedown, DM-HyperBlast has a wide variety of defensive items to gain an upper hand against your opponents. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) This is the level where you fight Xan, the Tournament champion, in a very hard one-on-one battle. You have to score 15 frags before him to win the game. He constantly jumps around during combat, thus making hitscan weapons nearly useless. Also, he perpetually traverses the ship, making it a burdensome task to hide from him. Furthermore, he has the exasperating habit to pick up the Invisibility from the upper level. When he does so, keep running away until his invisibility effects wear off. With this said, plus all of the previous tips, here're some additional tips: * You have to rely on splash damage (shock combos, flak shells, rockets, explosive blades) and spamming weapons (minigun, flak cannon) to damage him. * Keep him away from the Shield Belt at all costs. Since he's a tough opponent anyway, you shouldn't make his task any easier. * If he leads the match, try to lure him outside and knock him off the ship. This will decrease the frag difference. The same is also advised if he picks up the Shield Belt AND the Invisibility. * If nothing else works but your aim is good, camp at the top of the curved corridor and keep shooting at him with the Shock Rifle when he goes for the Rocket Launcher. Even if you do not kill him, there is a chance that he won't be able to land next to you. * Alternatively, you can wait at the Shield Belt until he goes for the Shock Rifle, then shoot him; he can't dodge in mid-air. * In order to prevent Xan from picking up the Invisibility, you must reach it first, and then control it by timing (it respawns every 109 seconds, so keep track of the time by looking at the scoreboard's "remaining time" while you aren't engaged in battle). Playstation 2 Dreamcast Tips and tricks * The Shock Rifle is dangerous to get, but very rewarding when it comes to damaging your enemy. * As an added touch of realism, players that fall into deep space will swell up like balloons as the pressure around them drops, and will explode after a few seconds. As a player moves away from the ship, there is a "point of no return", after which his or her body begins to expand and there is no way to avoid exploding. Their ability to move around out here is limited, so when you see a player falling into the void, don't waste your time and try to shoot your opponents before they pop in order to get the kill! * Get the Rocket Launcher or the Flak Cannon, then camp at the Shield Belt. Also collect the Health Vials for the maximum health. * The roof of the ship is low-gravity, so your best weapon choices are ones that hit fast."Deathmatch Map Strategies: DM-HyperBlast" @ PlanetUnreal * Lots of creative jumping is possible, from one opening of the ship to another. * If you are in trouble, head outside and lose your opponent by taking very high vertical leaps. You'll find the minigun is more effective at eliminating a jump-happy opponent than the rocket launcher (which usually requires a surface to be effective). * After snagging the rocket launcher, head straight across the ship to the shield belt opening under the shock rifle. Guide yourself in the hole, so you don't miss and plummet into the far reaches of space. * Don't forget about the body armor located beneath the invisibility walkway; though it's not as powerful as the shield belt, it will keep you somewhat protected against the map's powerful weaponry. Trivia * The map has the shape of a magnet. * This map had the working title "Borealis". * The map was started by Inoxx and finished by Eekels. The latter carved the semicircular area and did the weapon/item placement. * This map is remade as DM-HyperBlast2 with minor changes, to serve as the Final map in Unreal Tournament 2004. * The map has a hidden Level Entry Text: "IT'S HYPERTIME!!" Author's notes Gallery !UT99-PS2-DM-HyperBlast.jpg|Official screenshot External links and references See also